Lost inside Your Eyes
by Moonlit Crescendo
Summary: The Hyrulean Princess falls for Link, realizing that her past and present consist of one thing: Her love for him. Can she protect him even when the fell wind is rising again? Mature content use discretion, please.


A/N: Ah, it's that time where I'm finally going to post my romance fic of Zelda and Link. Beware, it has the Mature rating for a reason. I wrote this back in January, I think...before I got my laptop, and so I had to edit some stuff from transferring it onto this laptop. Never fear - it's a good story.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Zelda. I wish I did... But I don't.

**Spoilers:** None? I think... It seems like a normal fic.

**Warnings:** If you clicked this story and think it's inappropriate, think again. It has the rating for a _reason_, and it's just **ONE** scene. And there are no swear words. I'm new at these kind of stories, so please don't think it's "stupid" or "unrealistic." It's a ZeldaxLink fic._ Anything_ is possible.

I hope you enjoy the story, since it's a work in progress. D

* * *

Chapter One 

"A Fateful Meeting"

The sun was setting, and all around was the clouded sky that was painted with the translucent oranges and reds that were fading into the darkness of the night. In a dark castle, gazing out of her window was a lonely princess named Zelda; her beauty as everlasting as her name. She adorned a light pink night gown resembling her traditional dress and her hair was all the way down from her usual style. Her eyes seemed to gaze through the fields of Hyrule, hoping to see one thing out of a place: A single heroine on horseback, riding towards her.

Although this was far from normal, Zelda knew that in the distant night her lover was riding his trusted horse, Epona, trying his best to come to her. He had promised in a recent letter that he would see her, for the first time in nearly seven months. In the seven months he had been gone, Zelda had restored peace to Hyrule; taking her place as future queen in nearly two weeks. Link would see her soon, and she would be in his arms again.

He had left as easily as he had came, leaving to go to a distant land to protect it from another evil villain; Zelda wept every night, hoping for the return of her 'Hero' …

A knock on her door was enough to snap her from her thoughts as she turned to face Impa, who had come in with her nightly routine of giving her tea. Zelda nodded and turned back to the window, returning to her thoughts. No one else had known of her and Link's secret love. Her father had held off on giving her away to any suitors because he had been unsure of how Zelda felt about the upcoming coronation. After the coronation, Zelda would have to choose a man to marry. One of noble stature.

Their love was _forbidden._

It was no fair, Zelda thought. She wanted to be with Link, because deep inside she felt feelings for Link that she had never had for anyone before. It was enough to scare her, but it made her feel amazing inside to imagine his lips against her skin; his touch grazing her cheeks. Sometimes she left her mind drift too far, and she had to snap back to reality. She always hated reality. It was the enemy of her most perfect daydreams and fantasies.

Yes, fantasies. Because that's all they'd ever be… If her father had it his way. Zelda sank down onto her bed and looked down to the floor as Impa left. She wanted to be alone, if anything. There was a time she used to talk to Impa a lot, but now she just wanted to be solitarily alone. Deep down inside she knew if she ever fell truly in love with Link, and let him do things she wanted him to do to her, she would die inside if she had to marry another. The last time they had met, she had not kissed him. Nor had she held him. She had simply been strong, as a soldier… Carrying a deep secret inside her heart.

He was coming back, she thought. His letter inside her drawer was the only part of him she had; his hands that had written the words. Each letter sent her deeper and deeper into his spell. This time, she would be with him. Eternally. The night was theirs…

- - -

A single rock at her windowsill was enough to wake her from the deep sleep she was in. Zelda rose from the bed and glanced down, seeing Link below her; his eyes shimmering in the starlit night. He smiled and she felt a deep pit of longing inside of her. Slowly, he climbed up the vines and she opened the window, letting him in. In an instant, her lips touched his and she discovered what it meant to feel true happiness. As she pulled away, no words were said. Instead, he took her into her arms and placed her on the bed, kissing her again as he lay on top of her.

Their bodies moved in motion as he slowly pulled off her cape, casting it aside. She tugged at his tunic, fiercely undoing the ties and lifting it over his head. Her lips slowly met with his neck, and lifted his white undershirt off and felt his hot skin under his lips. He tasted like nothing she had ever known, and instantly she lifted her arms up as he pulled her nightgown over her head, revealing her silk slip. Link kissed her bare shoulders and then moved to each one, planting kisses of desire onto them; then he moved to her neck, sucking gently and sending chills down her spine. Her back arched in pleasure as he began to pull away and undo his pants. She pulled them down and revealed his leggings and kissed his bare stomach. His touch wandered to her slip and lifted it gently over her head, revealing her naked body and undergarment, that resembled white tights. He kissed down her chest and to below her stomach, circling around and down what was left of her bare legs as he pulled off her tights, pulling it down inch by inch. When he reached her feet she was already craving more. She flipped him over and kissed him, running her hands down his body and fingering with his leggings. Lifting her body up, she knelt near his legs and pulled off his leggings, revealing his naked body. She fell back onto him and he turned her over, now laying on top of her; his kiss going all the way down to her stomach and beyond. He met his lips in between her legs and kissed over and over; his lips causing sensations of pleasure throughout her body. She couldn't stifle her moans as she continued to cause her to cry out, sending a final rush of pleasure as he buried his lips more and more. He finally surfaced up to her level again and met with her eyes.

"Link…" She said, breathlessly. He looked at her, seeing nothing but beauty. "Make love to me…"

His heart raced at this. Part of him wanted to give her everything he wanted, but he wasn't sure if he'd even be good at it. He was new to this, just as she was… And he knew that he was nothing but a peasant boy with a history for being a hero. Being a commoner, their love was forbidden, he knew this. He knew they weren't meant to be together. He could save even the most darkest of evils, so why couldn't he fight the love he had for her?

"Zelda, do you really want me to?" Link asked, knowing that she would most likely reply yes. Her eyes seemed calm; given the circumstances of the idea of making love in the air. He had always known that such a thing would be painful for a woman—so why wasn't she afraid?

"Link, I love you. I wouldn't want anyone else to take my innocence but you," Zelda said, sitting up. She rest her head on Link's shoulder. He felt her soft face grazing her shoulder blades. He had never been with anyone like this, and he knew if he decided not to now he would deeply regret it later. It had been seven months. Seven horrible months without seeing her. For every day he had been without her, he had been empty inside; craving the long tendrils of her blonde hair around him, and the powdery feeling of her skin along his fingertips. Slowly, he realized he _did_ want to make love to her. It would only be the right thing to do, given that he loved her wholeheartedly and wanted nothing but their fantasy to come true.

"Zelda, I will. But you have to promise me something," Link said, turning to face her. Zelda lifted her head from his shoulder.

"Anything."

"You have to promise me that no matter what," Link said silently. "…you will always love me.."

Zelda's eyes flickered with desire.  
"I will." She said finally. He lifted his gaze and turned to face her. "No one can stop me from desiring you. Not even the great king himself.…"

Zelda smiled at him as Link neared her with his lips. She let him kiss and they fell onto the bed. He had given her his innocence and she had let him take her as his. It happened just as she thought it always would, and it was beautiful as she felt his hands graze her skin and mold her into his own. After they made love, they lay next to each other breathless, her head laying on his chest.

"I love you," she whispered, feeling nothing but desire for him again.

"I love you, eternally," Link said, taking her into his arms. They embraced, and nothing was ever the same again.

- - -


End file.
